For All the Days
by Jessica237
Summary: EC. In sickness, in health; for better, for worse – he's forever hers. Inspired in part by the preview for episode 6x14. Total fluff.


**Who saw that promo last night? I did, and I felt more inspired to write than I have in a _long _time. I'm not sure if this calls for a spoiler warning or not, but just in case, because I was inspired by the promo, this _may _contain some type of spoilers for 6x14. Anyway, nothing recognizable belongs to me, and I think this fills my fluff quota for the rest of the year, heh. Enjoy.**

* * *

In every possible aspect, it's the most beautiful day that anyone can imagine. It's a Saturday in early May, and not a cloud can be seen in the entire piercing blue sky. A soft breeze can be felt blowing in from the ocean, carrying with it the salty yet sweet scent of the sea as it helps keep the day's heat at a low, comfortable level. Shining brightly is the sun, casting the softest of shimmers upon the ocean as it continues to rise higher and higher in the sky. It's a perfect day to be outside, enjoying the beach before the heat and humidity of summer really begin to set in. 

But on this day, Eric Delko doesn't want to be outside. He knows he'll have plenty of days in the future to enjoy that. For now, there is nowhere else he would rather be than where he stands right now.

Dressed in a handsome tux, he stands in front of a church altar, before more familiar faces than he can count. A quick glance over the crowd shows him his parents, his sisters, his coworkers and friends. Her family and friends also fill the crowd, and the eldest of her younger brothers gives Eric that same half-playful glare he wore when he told Eric he'd better not break Calleigh's heart.

_"That's nothing you ever have to worry about,"_ Eric recalls telling him. And it isn't. In his heart Eric knows he'd rather die than ever, _ever_ hurt Calleigh.

A low hum filters through the sanctuary; the smiling guests commenting cheerily about the decorations, the occasion itself, the weather…things that at the moment Eric just can't bring himself to think about. All he can concentrate on is the ceaseless pounding of his heart in his chest. He swears that his best man standing beside of him can hear it, for it beats that loudly in his own ears. He can't keep from shuffling his feet every few moments either. Add that to the fact that his palms are sweaty and Eric knows he's never been this nervous before in his entire life.

The first kiss, the first real date, the proposal…those were a piece of cake for him. He's been in love with Calleigh for years; by the time all that happened, it felt nothing but natural to him. But this…this is something on a whole different level.

This is _it._

Today, he'll pledge his entire life to Calleigh, and he knows he couldn't be happier about that. His life has always been pledged to her; today just makes it official in the eyes of everyone else. But still, despite his bursting happiness, the nervousness persists. All Eric can do at the moment is stare blankly at the doorway opposite him, at the other end of the sanctuary. In mere moments, his beautiful bride will step through that doorway and make her way toward the altar, toward him.

It's a moment he's never really given much thought to, until meeting Calleigh. Before her, marriage never held any allure to Eric. Keeping his options open and being able to have a little fun whenever he wanted – now those were the ideas that always appealed to him most.

And now, he can't see himself ever wanting to go back to that life.

He can't see himself _ever_ living his life without Calleigh. She's become such an integral part of his life that to lose her would tear his entire being into tiny, irreparable pieces. Without her, Eric would be beyond repair.

That's the thought that sparks his nerves and sends a sliver of worry through his body. He doesn't know what time it is, but he knows that it feels as though he's been standing here forever. This is a position he's never been in before; it's a completely new experience, one he knows he'll never go through again. This is his one and only time to be the groom, because he knows Calleigh is the only bride he'll ever want. Still, the waiting eats at him; all he wants is to see Calleigh walking down the aisle toward him. He needs to be reassured that this isn't some teasing dream, some terrible joke.

But the moments continue to drag on and on, and under that relentless pressure of time, Eric's anxiousness begins to grow. This is the biggest day of either of their lives; what if it's just too big? They'd spent months together preparing for this day, making sure everything would be perfect; but what if all that just isn't enough for her?

He's spent years chasing after Calleigh; it took years for her to stop running from him. But what if, in these few long, drawn-out moments, that instinct comes crashing back to her? What if she finds herself convinced that she just can't do this?

The very thought sends a block of ice hurtling into Eric's stomach, shocking his nerves all that much more. Deep down, he _knows_ that Calleigh loves him. It's the only thing he's ever known with one hundred percent certainty. He knows she would never leave him broken and alone at the altar. She's come this far with him, and it's not like Calleigh to leave anything unfinished.

But still, it's knowledge that will not be accepted by his nerves, and so Eric worries. He can't help it.

Eventually, his worries are laid to rest as the moment Eric has been so anxiously awaiting finally arrives. Familiar chords fill the sanctuary, and as the guests all stand, a sight Eric once thought only possible in his dreams finally appears before his eyes.

She stands in the doorway, and every eye in the sanctuary turns her way, each one taking in the beauty of the bride-to-be. Truly a vision she is, and Eric can hardly believe that this is real, that the beautiful woman standing at the opposite end of the sanctuary is about to become his wife. It's so surreal to him, and he can barely catch his breath.

And as she smiles at him, the rest of the world dissolves. It's only the two of them; lovers, soulmates, bride and groom. Nothing and nobody else matters as she makes her way toward him, toward their future. Eric knows he's never witnessed a sight as beautiful as this. Calleigh has always looked beautiful in white, but today, she looks…pristine. Pure. She looks every bit like the angel she is.

Her long, silky gown just brushes the ground as she walks, her steps slow and sure. Made only for her and her alone, the fabric flows so beautifully over her body, and it's all Eric can do to keep from gawking at her. Beneath her satiny veil, her golden locks cascade serenely over her shoulders and down her back, a few wisps serving to frame her perfect face. Even from the distance that remains between them, Eric can see the sparkle in her emerald eyes, a sparkle more bright than he can ever recall. And the smile that graces her angelic face is enough to completely blow Eric away.

She's _beautiful._ Radiant. Her entire being seems to glow, bathing her in the softest light as she grows closer and closer to him.

And suddenly, she's here. Right in front of him, and the realization once more sends Eric's heart into a fluttering frenzy. He's marrying Calleigh. She's marrying him. The rest of his life he gets to spend with the beautiful woman in front of him.

What he ever did to deserve all this, Eric will never know.

As the minister begins to speak, Calleigh mouths the most sacred of words to Eric, and even silently, the words make him feel as though he could fly. She loves him. With everything within her, _she loves him._

His hands shake ever so slightly as he slips the ring upon her finger, but he makes up for that with the strength, the pure truth in his voice as he pledges to love her, to cherish her, for all the days of his life. In sickness, in health; for better, for worse – he's forever hers. And as Calleigh murmurs those vows back to him, Eric knows he's never been more elated to hear that confidence in her voice. For all the days of her life, she pledges to love and cherish him too.

And as they gaze into one another's eyes, both of them know that no truer words have ever been spoken. Eric's life is right in front of him, just as Calleigh's life stands before her. His mind brings back to him the words she whispered to him only a few nights ago as they lay in bed together, content simply to hold each other.

_"I feel like I've found the missing piece to the puzzle I've been trying to put together for over thirty years," she murmured quietly, snuggling as close to him as she can possibly get._

_Slightly confused he'd been, as he thought she'd long since drifted away into slumber. As it was, Eric himself was barely holding onto consciousness. It was just far too soothing to have Calleigh nestled in his arms as the sound of the waves crashing on the sand outside lulled him closer and closer to sleep. It was just perfect. "What's that?" Eric asked quietly, pressing a gentle kiss into her silky locks._

_Calleigh gave sheepish giggle, the one that always melted Eric's heart. "It's you, Eric."_

It's a sentiment that Eric knows only all too well; there has never been any doubt in his mind that Calleigh Duquesne is his other half, his meant-to-be.

His heart flutters in his chest as the minister utters the words he's been waiting on for years, it seems. He gazes into Calleigh's deep emerald eyes, losing himself in them, in her beauty. _Husband and wife…_the words echo through his ears, and Eric can barely wait to hear _you may now kiss the bride._

And as those six words finally make it to his ears, Eric can't suppress the smile that stretches across his face. He's about to share his first kiss with his new wife, and at the back of his mind, he can't help thinking that this can only be a dream. Never in his life has anything this good been promised to him.

His legs shake slightly as he moves closer to his bride, finding the light tint that's appeared in her cheeks and the coy smile upon her lips nothing less than adorable. With both hands, Eric reaches out, gently brushing the strands of blonde back from her angelic face. Gazing down at her with the utmost love in his eyes, Eric touches his forehead softly to hers before murmuring those three words he knows he'll never tire of saying to her. "I love you."

And then he leans in, just barely brushing his lips against hers before he fully captures her soft lips in their first kiss as husband and wife. He hears the applause and the cheers growing around him, but none of that matters to him. All that matters right now is this moment, this kiss, this woman – the love of his life who has just become his wife.

He feels the softness of her hand come to rest at his cheek, and he knows she wants more, despite the fact that they still remain in a church, in front of many, many people. Obliging her the best he can, Eric deepens the kiss just slightly, feeling shivers travel the length of his spine as her lips move against his.

By the time he breaks away from her, they're both breathless. Breathless with love, with delight. The pure love he sees in Calleigh's eyes makes his heart soar, and all he wants to do is kiss her again and again, over and over. But for now, he knows that must wait, for they've a reception to get to, a first dance to share as husband and wife, a first step out into the sunshine as husband and wife, so many other firsts to share as husband and wife.

Together they turn to face the audience, identical smiles on their lips as the minister introduces them to the crowd. To the sounds of joyful applause, Eric takes her hand, and together they walk down the aisle, making their way toward their future together.

And together they walk from the church and into the sunlight, now known to the world as newlyweds Mr. and Mrs. Delko.

As soon as they step outside, Eric turns and envelopes Calleigh in his arms, lifting her off her feet. She gives a soft squeal of surprise, holding tightly to him as he twirls her around, her golden hair shimmering in the sunlight. Her eyes sparkle playfully, sending a jolt of electricity through Eric's entire body. "You are so beautiful," he murmurs, bringing her in close for another kiss.

It's soft and sweet, but it conveys every ounce of the sheer love and passion they both hold for each other. A tiny giggle escapes Calleigh's lips as she pulls away, staring deep into Eric's dark eyes as she whispers the words that once sounded so foreign to her. "I love you, Eric."

"I love you too," he murmurs, stealing one more kiss before their private moment can be interrupted. "And I always will," he adds, setting her gently back on the ground before they slowly begin to make their way to their reception. "I always will."

And he knows without a doubt that he will.

For all the days of their life together.


End file.
